


oh maybe maybe.

by 1roomdisco



Series: HOT, YOUNG, NAIVE STILL. [1]
Category: NCT (Band), School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Prom, haechan to have the BFF of the year award, his and kim yoonho's friendship at HSR was da bomb i cri, idek how this fl00f is 6k whoop whoop, morks parents A+ parenting feat. jaehyun as morks hyung, sentences repetition u gonna read are intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: prompt fill for:Mark gets asked to prom the day he forgets his glasses; he says yes in the heat of the moment, but he can't see who the guy is.7/18: THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS asdjkfajaks.9/18: thank you for 3k hits wtf o_O





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_IV) collection. 



>  
> 
>    
> * okay mark is a meme in this fic and haechan? he's the BEST FRIEND EVER you gonna envy mark. expect not so sneaky HAECHAN APPRECIATION Y'ALL.
> 
> * the hangul lyric is from NCT 127's "angel". also, this fic has lots of NCT meme/fandom inside jokes? *dabs like doyoung*  
>   
> * [anyway you have watched HSR, yeah? yoonho had seemed like a well-rounded kid i lovd him yo.](http://nakamotens.tumblr.com/post/158236844656/high-school-rapper-more-like-celebrity-bromance)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> * kudos and comments are a writer's soul - socrates.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

mark is walking back to his class when he spots a huge poster tacked on the information wall, just right after the stairs leading to the third floor. he was helping lee-sonsaengnim with her biology speed quiz papers, and she gave him a chocolate bar for his ‘hard work’, although it is clearly his duty as the class president to frequent the teacher’s office. he’s been there countless times—the perks of being the class president for three years in a row—and his presence has become the source of strength for all the teachers after a hard work (a real one if he might add), as said by the principal himself.

anyway.

the chocolate bar is not a bribe, per se, nor lee-sonsaengnim is playing favorite, because the middle aged teacher has established herself as seoul gangseo’s very own chocolate factory for her regular tendency to give out chocolates to her students. it’s just a coincidence that she always happens to have mark’s favorite brand whenever she teaches him and later on needing an assistance with the papers or notebooks.

it’s a small bar, 70% dark chocolate with tiny orange peels. mark argues that he is allowed to quickly digest it before he comes back to the class, so he does, popping it in and savoring the treat while reading the announcement about seoul gangseo’s thirtieth annual prom for senior students.

mark is a senior.

last year, he got asked by a senior who was an idol. she was as tall as mark at that time, and she was really pretty, like, she didn’t smile that much but once she did everyone just couldn’t help but realize that it was a good thing she rarely smiled or else they would fall harder for her. he remembers she smelled like baby cologne his mom used to dab on his clothes back in vancouver. they didn’t date, but mark got his first kiss and donghyuck often told him every once in a while that she still talks about mark on variety shows; about that one boy who was her first love.

anyway.

the annual prom is always held on spring. the date for this year’s prom is stamped april 30th, which is exactly twenty days from today. whoa, mark thinks as he licks his teeth, talk about speedy preparation for the one dance everyone is waiting for.

he shrugs it off because he’ll figure something out, and hurries back to his class.

 

* * *

 

“hyung, who are you taking to prom?”

mark looks up from the sociology textbook in front of his nose, and raises his eyebrows at his best friend.

“i don’t know,” he says, and then proceeding back to his notes. he squints. did he write _commoners_ or _communism_ just now? ugh, having sight impairment is a curse when he forgot to bring his glasses. his contacts also expired just last week! he didn’t have the time to get his contacts prescription because he had to cram for an upcoming algebra and korean language tests tomorrow, and he wondered why did sociology have to exist. all these endless notes!

“what do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” donghyuck scoffs, his voice just a tad higher than the library’s acceptable standard and mark doesn’t bother shushing him.

donghyuck is a year younger. they’ve known each other since mark moved to seoul six years ago. their house is only separated by a park, where mark used to teach donghyuck how to ride skateboard. donghyuck never failed to follow him around ever since he found out _the_ big house was finally occupied by a family, a real one, not ghosts like he used to believe.

“you gotta make up your mind! i mean i know you’re super ultra popular, but you can’t slack off like this?” donghyuck keeps talking a mile minute, shushing himself or else the librarian will come over any time soon. “like, finding the right suit is a bitch. not to mention the corsage for your date, then a gift for her. what did you get for your idol girlfriend last year?”

before mark can answer _no, dongsookie, she wasn’t my girlf_ —donghyuck tells him that he’s been writing outside the lines.

great.

mark sighs, picking up his plain muji notebook until it’s mere centimeters away from his nose. he does write outside the lines and his hangul is tragic. it’s been six years, but still.

“ahh... what do i do...” he juts out his bottom lip and leans back to the chair, stretching his arms and legs. donghyuck might be overwhelming but he’s always been in awe with mark’s accomplishment when it comes to balancing schoolwork, being the class president, captain of the basketball team and the debate club, and until last year, the student council president. so for this matter that’s not mark’s seagull eyebrows or mark’s gullible personality, donghyuck just pats mark’s head and offers his pocky that he snuck in to the library.

you know what? sometimes, mark likes to break the rule.

but someone is clearing their throat just as mark takes an innocent bite. mark almost chokes ungracefully.

“whoa, easy.” there’s a big hand knocking his back and mark feels a presence of someone kneeling by his side. it’s a good thing that donghyuck picked the farthest spot at the history section to eat his pocky, because mark is sure him choking on said snack would be embarrassing for the rest of his supposedly peaceful senior year. thank god no one comes to the history section after school.

okay, except for this one person.

whom mark can’t recognize because of his sight impairment, remember?

“so sorry.” the boy apologizes, one big hand still resting on mark’s back. mark can only make the color of his hair (black) and the style (wavy at the top, cool, with tapered sides). he doesn’t sound familiar, but mark knows when someone is grinning-talking, so he sends a smile to the boy.

“it’s okay.” mark nods, and tries not to squint. like, wouldn’t it be impolite?

“anyway, i’m kim yoonho,” the boy says, holding out his right hand. it’s really big and warm when mark shakes it briefly. “from seoul gangseo science.”

their school is divided into two majors, one where mark and donghyuck are attending which is a regular high school, and one that’s aimed for students who have interest for science.

but... kim yoonho? mark doesn’t have a friend from seoul gangseo science, and honestly he’s got no idea who this kim yoonho is and how did he find mark and what’s the deal, really. yoonho doesn’t sound like a thug (so money’s not an issue) and even through his blurred vision, mark can tell that yoonho is still smiling.

“don’t worry if you don’t know me,” yoonho chuckles, and mark hopes he’s not getting red because donghyuck often reminded him that he’s too transparent for his own good. “i should have done this a long time ago but i was too scared to talk to you. i mean you’re mark lee, the whole seoul gangseo either wants you or wants to be you.”

mark gapes.

“even the science side?” donghyuck pipes in, scooting his chair closer to mark’s side. he sounds like his usual self; mischievous and is already planning to do something scandalous mostly just to annoy mark.

“eh,” yoonho sounds just like donghyuck but with a little bit more sincerity as he continues, “i know i do.”

donghyuck whoops. _loud_. someone is shushing him from the other side of the room.

“uh,” mark lets out a half-whimper half-question and as if on cue, both of yoonho’s hands are squeezing mark’s idle right hand.

“i’m gonna use all my luck this year to ask you out to prom, mark lee, so will you go to prom with me? i can promise you nothing, since i’m just... you know, _average_ , but i got you a mixtape. i heard you like justin bieber, so i put some of his songs there. lots of k-indie, springtime songs, and a song i wrote just for you. i hope you don’t mind rap because i’m pretty good at it! he he he.” yoonho pauses to clear his throat. “um, i’d like to know the answer now, if that’s okay with you? i can’t bear waiting, ha ha ha! i’m actually cold sweating right now.”

mark opens his mouth but he doesn’t know what to say. he closes it again but yoonho said he can’t wait for his answer?!

“dude,” donghyuck whispers softly but his fingers are pinching mark’s thigh. “ _dude._ ”

“yes!” mark yelps, jumping on his chair and almost kneeing yoonho on the face. mark still doesn’t know what he looks like. crap. “ _yes_ , okay. okay, yoonho. ah. i’m sorry, did i hurt you?!”

yoonho shakes his head and leaps to his feet, silently fist-pumping the air. mark turns to look over at donghyuck, who gives him a cheeky thumbs up.

“thank you so much! i lost a bet to hongwon because he said you’d say yes but it’s worth it!” yoonho smells like chemically processed ocean as he moves, taking out a flash drive from the pocket of his maroon colored blazer. he grasps mark’s clammy hand gently. “here’s the mixtape, i hope you’ll enjoy it while thinking about me. i gotta go, hongwon is waiting for me.”

“t-thank you,” mark squeaks, grimaces at his goofy response, and nods. “i will.”

“no problem!” yoonho sing-songs. he’s about to bid his goodbye when donghyuck addresses him for the first time with a nonchalant,

“hey, science-hyung, don’t you want mark’s number?”

“oh! _wow_ , i almost forgot,” yoonho chuckles, and instead of pulling an empty chair like a normal person he goes to one knee again. “thanks...?”

“lee donghyuck.”

“donghyuck-ah. you’re a life savior. what do you like?”

“chocolate pocky.”

“you got it.” yoonho reaches out to high five donghyuck, and as mark sits rooted in the middle, he thinks maybe this is how kimchi feels like when they’re being sold in the market.

yoonho puts one hand on the arm of mark’s chair. he asks, softly, like he’s not sure mark will give him a positive answer if he uses his normal tone, “mark, should we exchange numbers?”

“r-right.” mark blinks. he doesn't mind, by the way, it’s only logical since they’re going to the prom together in about two weeks. it just completely slipped his mind. he recites his phone number for yoonho, and yoonho immediately sends a chat on kakaotalk. it’s a simple animated ‘annyeong!’ sticker from ‘we bare bears’ animation.

mark loves that show. its weirdness speaks to him.

...

“see you soon!” yoonho offers his hand for another handshake and mark can only nod when yoonho blabbers on, “let’s chat tonight if you’re not busy! i’m so excited right now. bye donghyuck-ah!”

“bye yoonho-hyung!” donghyuck half-shouts, waving him goodbye while standing up. when he sits back down, he shakes mark’s arm with so much force mark almost falls from his chair. then donghyuck _squeals_. loud.

“what the heccccck! hyung! that was so awesome?! you guys might be the first boy-boy couple at prom!” he pulls mark’s confused head to his chest, suffocating him. “oh my goooooddd what the heck! so cute! lucky i got it all recorded muahahaha! i can’t wait to show jaehyun-hyung your ugly face.”

“you what—!” mark pushes donghyuck away, glaring. if he’s less than original he would have taken his revenge by pinching donghyuck but he’s absolutely fully capable mark lee courtesy of a random meme generator on the internet so he didn’t! “when did you—”

“when you were too busy gaping like a fish out of water.” donghyuck nods, shrugging, not caring about mark’s attempt at being stern. “but honestly though, hyung, _that. was. so. cute_. i kinda died inside. that hyung looks cute, too. his eyes a little bit small but he’s buff so it’s okay. yah, can we listen to his mixtape together?”

mark huffs, unknowingly clutching the flash drive tighter.

“no way,” he grumbles, “i’m heading back home.”

“awwwww what a classic! mark-hyung just can’t wait to get home to listen to loverboy’s mixtape~” donghyuck coos, but he’s gathering his things (empty pocky box and a closed english textbook) obediently. “awwwwwe it’s so sweet i’m gagging!”

“shut up.” in the end, mark jabs a finger to donghyuck’s side and apologizes when donghyuck fakes his hurt whining.

 

 

 

“umma, appa, donghyuckkie sent a very interesting video. wanna watch? it’s about mark.”

mark _can’t live_. it’s only been a couple of hours.

umma makes a keening sound, outstretching her hand that’s not holding the chopsticks to jaehyun-hyung, who gladly transfers his phone to her. appa is craning his neck to see what it is, and mark buries his face on his second bowl of kimchi jjigae.

jaehyun-hyung is beaming when umma and appa are squealing after pressing play.

“ah, hyung!” mark whines. he scrunches his nose and stomps his feet and jaehyun-hyung just tickles his chin. he knows he’s blushing. he really did squeak back then and donghyuck got it recorded in the video. ugh!

“yah, mark lee!” appa raises his voice in that proud tone whenever he’s bragging about his two sons. “there’s prom coming and you haven’t told us? we need to go shopping to get you a perfect suit!” the man himself had an interesting story about prom, always bragging about it if the moment fits because the story never fails to make umma grumble. appa sure loves to brag, but thankfully, quoting umma, that trait isn’t passed to his two sons.

“appaaaaa!” mark pouts, shaking his head. “i don't even know him!”

“so what? you still need a perfect suit,” appa flaps both hands, dismissing him with twinkling eyes, “ask him if he wants to color coordinate. what’s his name?”

“kim yoonho,” mark answers, swallowing loudly, “umma, say something.”

“he’s cute,” umma chirps, “i love his arms. he looks gentle.”

“umma!” mark puts down his spoon to take a big gulp of water, suddenly feeling full. mostly from embarrassment. although he doesn’t know why he should be embarrassed if umma and appa sort of approve yoonho already.

now that he thinks about it... actually... it’s fine? he’s glad? even donghyuck who usually barks a lot at mark’s poor choice of friends who he puts in group projects was totally cool with yoonho upon brief first impression. he even managed to find yoonho’s instagram account during their bus ride home, and he scrolled down through yoonho’s very first post without a snark. among 193 posts, donghyuck pointed out one that was suspiciously probably about mark from christmas last year, just a plain photo of snow covering the seoul gangseo’s regular school building, clearly taken from the outside of the gate, with a caption saying; 널 처음 봤을 때, 하늘에서 내려온 천사같이 빛났어, 궁금해졌어 넌 누구를 닮아서 그리 아름다운지?*—#nofilter—and donghyuck had yelled that he’s _so sure you’ll find these exact same words on his mixtape especially on his rap that he wrote juuu~st for you, mark-hyung!_

“it’s in two weeks, right? you really need to start looking for a suit,” jaehyun-hyung says with that soothing tone of his and mark is grateful. “if i were you i’ll take appa’s advice. you should color coordinate with him.”

“let’s go shopping this saturday,” umma says, looking up from jaehyun-hyung’s phone with a wide smile that translates as _eager_. appa’s boastful quirk is really rubbing off on her after all.

but it’s okay. it’s fine. mark feels warm. he should be excited because prom only happens once in his life where he’s the main character in it. last year was fun, but still, it’s going to be different. he scrunches his nose and nods to umma and appa—agreeing to go shopping—and makes a mental note to ask yoonho to color coordinate their prom suits together.

 

* * *

 

“don’t say anything.”

donghyuck fakes a shocked expression. he once said he wanted to be a gagman but mark told him he’s too pretty to be a gagman and that had shut him up _real_ good mark loves to relive the hilarious scene over and over.

not today, though.

“i was just gonna ask about the cloud hanging on your head, hyung!” donghyuck clicks his tongue. “what, science-hyung didn’t send you a chat last night?”

mark _is_ transparent, that much donghyuck knows. it only takes mark’s silent answer for him to curse yoonho to go to hell and back.

“oh, _wow_. i’m going to kill him.” the younger boy is so mad he has to stop walking. mark appreciates donghyuck’s collective anger out of solidarity but if they don’t keep going they will miss the 8.15 bus.

he takes donghyuck’s left hand and tugs him forward. “thanks, dongsookie. but don’t be absurd.”

“no, seriously. screw him. he can’t play you like that?!” donghyuck throws both of  his arms, disentangling mark, and before mark can talk sense to him, donghyuck frowns, stands taller, and yells with all of his might, “YAHH! you there with the ugly permed hair! don’t you dare go near my mark anymore!”

what happens next is coming straight out of a yeoja manhwa.

mark sees the bus stop first because he didn't forget his glasses today, and then the people waiting there, looking curiously at his and donghyuck’s direction (they’re mostly everyday civilians and a shocked mother with her toddler daughter). the sky is blue, the weather is warm, and the april sun shines on a figure wearing seoul gangseo science’s maroon colored blazer who squints to their direction with one hand holding a bouquet of colorful flowers that mark can’t name.

yoonho gestures to himself— _me?_ —clearly questioning donghyuck’s aggressive yelling.

mark is too busy blushing to understand that donghyuck is still yelling— _YES! YOU, SON OF A CUCUMBER_ —because there stands yoonho who didn’t send him a kakaotalk chat at all last night mark had to toss and turn on his bed wondering _what went wrong did i do something_ until the clock strikes ante meridiem. he was too timid to initiate a conversation even though he’s got a topic already (color coordinating their prom suits, remember?).

there _stands_ yoonho with a bouquet of colorful flowers and mark is sure yoonho doesn’t live in the neighborhood because mark’s been living in the neighborhood for the past six years, remember?

 _there_ stands yoonho waiting for him with a bouquet of colorful flowers that mark can’t name.

“NO, STOP! DON’T COME NEAR MARK-HYU—”

“donghyuck-ah, come _on_.” mark mumbles softly, tapping donghyuck’s chest to calm him down. “it’s okay. look, he's got flowers for me.”

donghyuck shuts up because mark is transparent and he’s the self-proclaimed mark lee’s bestest friend in the seven universe they’re totally telepathic. it goes without saying that donghyuck immediately understands how happy mark has become at the sight of flowers. who doesn’t love flowers? mark does. he loves flowers. a lot.

“ummm, hi.” yoonho greets them as he’s within earshot. his voice cracks. “good morning, mark.”

mark nods, finally getting a good look of his prom date. yoonho has a perm, and mark was right, he likes the tapered sides he saw yesterday. they’re roughly of same height, but yoonho has more pounds on him— _i love his arms_ said umma, _he’s buff_ said donghyuck, mark's memory is surprisingly unhelpful—and his eyes are small. his nose is cute. his full cheeks are magically free from pimples, and he’s wearing a black turtleneck, layering it with the crisp white uniform and the maroon blazer. no tie. his backpack is black and so are his air jordan.

mark can’t take his eyes off him.

“donghyuck, right?” yoonho says, juggling the bouquet while taking something out from his backpack. “umm, you said you like chocolate pocky sooooo here.” he gives not one, but _three_ boxes of chocolate pocky for donghyuck. “but wait, why did you yell at me?”

donghyuck blushes. he rarely does. “eh. because mark-hyung is upset you didn’t send a chat to him last night. y’know, bros before hoes stuff?” he takes the treats from yoonho with a deep bow, once, twice, and puffs his cheeks cutely, clutching the boxes, looking so touched like mark never bought him tons of chocolate pocky before. “sorry! thanks for these, science-hyung. i take back what i said, your perm is not ugly.”

“he he he, thanks. it’s real. my hair is naturally wavy.” yoonho smiles, and his eyes disappear.

“i wish i had wavy hair,” donghyuck sighs, rather dramatic for 8.12 in the morning.

mark swears he didn’t mean to clear his throat like he’s confused as to why he’s being left out. it’s just that it’s _8.12_. the bus will be here soon.

“ho snap, here’s your mark, so sorry.” donghyuck pushes mark with so much force because he’s always been extra like that until mark loses his balance. when mark stumbles to yoonho’s arms just like any typical yeoja manhwa scenario, he cheers out loud and bids adieu, skipping to the bus stop by himself.

yoonho still smells like chemically processed ocean. his hands are still big and warm.

“okay there?” yoonho grins at him as he helps mark straightening up on his feet. “your friend is really something else.”

“he is.” mark smiles but he doesn’t want to show his teeth. what if he’s got strawberry jam somewhere there and yoonho sees it?!

“um, here’s for you,” yoonho says, finally gesturing at mark to take the flowers. “i hope you’re not allergic or something.”

“i love flowers.” _it’s okay to sound so giddy_ , mark mentally argues to no one in particular. he clutches the bouquet right on top of his heart. “i’m-i’m sorry i haven’t got you anything.”

yoonho opens up his palms and shakes his head. “no no no, just tell me you’ve listened to my mixtape, yeah?” his expression is of someone who’s waiting for a great answer, but even if the answer isn’t like what he expected, he’s okay with it.

at least mark is glad he’ll give yoonho the answer he wants.

but sometimes, life is not easy. just when he’s about to make yoonho’s day with his answer, donghyuck is yelling at them.

“hyungs in love, the bus is here!” and mark stammers, blushes, and yoonho acts as cool as ever by throwing his buff arm around mark’s shoulders, dragging him to the bus stop and letting mark have the window seat on the very back of the bus.

donghyuck, bless him, chooses to take a seat near the driver, but not without winking at mark when their eyes meet.

mark steals a glance at his reflection on the window to make sure his hair is intact and he runs his tongue against his front teeth to get rid of any possible strawberry jam.

yoonho is jiggling his left leg.

“i—”

“so—”

mark’s unhelpful memory recalls donghyuck’s impromptu nickname for them; _hyungs in love_ , as he and yoonho both laugh at their awkward timing.

“you first,” yoonho says, crossing his arms. he’s looking ahead instead of at mark, and mark looks down to the flowers. they’re really beautiful. white roses, yellow something, red something, and violet something. mark wonders what should he give to yoonho and how did he know where he lives.

“i...uh, i’ve listened to your mixtape,” mark starts, and amidst tons of questions he would like to ask yoonho, he picks the one he should have asked much, much later. “did you really think you saw an angel when you first saw me? um. wow. that sounds like i’m bragging about myself somehow? um.” he closes his mouth and glances nervously at yoonho, who’s already staring at him with such gentle eyes and amused smile and finally, a nod.

“really?” mark can’t help himself. he’s only seventeen. his ego is out here making special appearances.

“it was snowing when i first saw you.” yoonho’s answer sounds so gentle, like he doesn’t want anyone in the bus to hear his confession. “i can’t explain it, man. you were just walking with a thick coat and heavy backpack. donghyuck said something that made you laugh and my heart just stopped, you know? it had happened so fast. i couldn’t get you out of my mind that day, like, i kept replaying the whole scene; you, the blue sky, the white snow, your nose, everything. i wrote the lyric during math, ha ha ha. i hope you’re not like, weirded out?”

mark has had crushes before. back in vancouver, he kinda dated a girl with cold green eyes and dark skin for a week, and a year later he dated the prettiest girl of fifth year for a month. in seoul, he dated a shy classmate with beautiful long hair and refreshing laugh (they were nicknamed ‘the couple whose laughter is melodious’), but she had to come back to her hometown in busan and they were too young to understand the concept of long distance relationship. then there was the idol girl group member who asked mark to prom last year and stole his first kiss.

yoonho? yoonho is different. he’s new. _a boy_ with big hands and excessive warmth who wrote, no, produced a rap song just for him. nobody has ever done that before, and mark is not saying that the comparison is ideal, but maybe, oh maybe.

“i liked it, yoonho-yah.” he nods, somehow shy, and grins when yoonho uses his fist to hide his own satisfied grin. “i liked it a lot.”

“i’m glad.” yoonho says, inhaling noisily, popping out his chest and then deflating after mark scrunches his nose. “seriously. when you do that, i kinda die a little inside.”

“ _oh._ ” mark, he swears he didn’t mean to, does it again, and yoonho hides his face with both of his big hands, wriggling on his seat.

yeah, maybe.

(later that day the whole seoul gangseo learns that mark lee from class 3-1 already has a prom date after the third girl asking him to be theirs got rejected politely.)

 

* * *

  

**_days to go before prom: 10_ **

yoonho said he’d like to wear something blue to prom. mark loves blue. it’s not his favorite color, but he loves it. umma tells him in their family’s SUV as they go on a shopping quest with appa, that he needs to incorporate some of his personality on his suit to make it perfect. she gives him time to think wisely during the short trip to hongdae, and he comes up with an idea for his perfect suit; slim-cut with powder blue jacket, button up white shirt, ankle length black trousers, black socks, and well while they’re at it mark would be happy if _i could get a new pair of adidas nmd_xr1 in light granite color?_

 

**_days to go before prom: 9_ **

donghyuck is coming over, bringing the newest one piece volume and chocolate  caramel brownies for umma. they laze around in mark’s room, not really having somewhere particular in mind to go on such a beautiful sunday morning. not yet. donghyuck usually will drag mark to go shopping for hats or just wandering the han river, renting the tandem bike.

mark is enjoying the brownies, reading the manhwa, while donghyuck tries on his brand new adidas.

“so i asked around. heard your boy is friend with the one and only yang hongwon.” donghyuck says, tightening the shoelaces. “why are your feet so small, hyung?”

“ _who?_ ” mark frowns. “and my feet are okay, okay?”

“this nerd.” donghyuck rolls his eyes. “ _the_ yang hongwon, he was in show me the money 6? got eliminated just because he was too young at that time? everybody knew, hyung. also, your feet are tiny, okay?”

mark shakes his head, both to tell donghyuck he still doesn’t know this yang hongwon and to deny his small feet size.

“like, i won’t mind if i get to have selca with him,” donghyuck continues, taking off the shoes and carefully putting them back in the box.

“are you fanboying right now?” mark teases.

“if that will make me cooler than prince jaemin, then yeah, so be it.”

jaemin is donghyuck’s classmate. they have this weird rivalry going on because jaemin is so painfully good looking upon first glance while donghyuck’s pretty face is overshadowed by his mischief and savage personality. their mutual friends, jeno and renjun, are always lurking and being sweet to mark whenever mark happens to hang out with them. the newest update of their rivalry is that jaemin recently got a secret admirer. mark doesn’t understand donghyuck taking selcas with yang hongwon (?) would make him cooler than jaemin, but donghyuck, just like yoonho said, is really something else.

speaking of yoonho.

“h-hi,” mark squeaks to his phone screen. yoonho is calling from kakaotalk video call, and he’s lying on his front on the bed, resting his chin on his fist, hair flying everywhere.

 _“hey, is that donghyuck?”_ yoonho smiles and mark _smiles_.

“hi science-hyung!” donghyuck gives him a hip hop-ish salute.

yoonho is waving, blinking, and then scratching his cute nose. mark senses his hesitation, so he angles his phone to only show his face and not the whole room.

 _“ummm was wondering if you’d want to accompany me to look for a suit?”_ yoonho asks, kicking his legs in the air like a wriggling caterpillar. _“the weather is really nice today.”_

“LIKE A DATE?” donghyuck shouts in the background but mark is having none of it.

“i’ll go if you take yang hongwon with you,” he answers, making a universal i’m-planning-something-evil-you-should-get-on-board and yoonho widens his eyes, responding with a universal ok gesture.

donghyuck, out of frame, shouts _YAH!_ silently at mark. he slaps mark’s left leg and mark kicks him but thankfully he’s able to dodge it.

 _“i’ll ask him.”_ yoonho sits up and mark can see a glimpse of his room. there’s a huge poster of someone in hip hop clothing taped on his door. _“twelve sounds good to you?”_

“yeah,” mark nods, “where do you want to go?”

_“i dunno. was thinking either forever21 or uniqlo?”_

“okay. hongdae?”

_“hongdae.”_

 

**_days to go before prom: 8_ **

yoonho is already waiting for him on the bus stop at 8.10 in the morning. donghyuck fakes crying because it’s just too sweet only to snap a candid photo of mark and yoonho laughing; sending it to jaehyun-hyung who’s sending it to his boyfriend doyoung-hyung aka mark’s biggest fan—he’s not kidding, doyoung-hyung has mark’s school picture as his phone wallpaper—who demands to know the details later today at a burger king near seoul gangseo.

(mark, in turn, exposes donghyuck’s acting cute towards the resident seoul gangseo science bad boy back on their sunday double date, to jeno and renjun via kakaotalk group chat he especially created for that fact. tons of pictures are included.)

 

**_dtgbp: 7_ **

yoonho walks him home. donghyuck hoards the conversation between them because he says that they can chat on kakaotalk anytime he deserves to talk to yoonho about music and one piece. mark agrees.

 

**_dtgbp: 6_ **

on wednesday, mark has gym class. he knows one of his classmates (a girl, harmless, only seventeen) was filming him when he shot the three points multiple times. he asks her to send the video, and he sends it to yoonho with a caption saying _I look cool, right? XD_

 

**_dtgbp: 5_ **

yoonho asks for mark’s help revising his english book review homework ( _the little prince_ by antoine de saint-exupéry). they stay at the seoul metropolitan library until closing time, and have dinner at yoonho’s favorite jajjangmyun restaurant.

 

**_dtgbp: 4_ **

during lunchtime, yoonho apologizes to mark. he says a girl from his class asked him to go to prom and when he said he already had someone, she asked again who is it. _i told her its u, m sorry_ , yoonho writes on kakaotalk, followed with a cute shark sticker rubbing his fins in a sorry, sorry manner to a dolphin, and mark dismisses it with an ice bear sticker from ‘we bare bears’ doing a _mehrong_.

of course, the news broke out. fast. literally everyone knows who mark lee is but who the heck is kim yoonho from seoul gangseo science? mark tells them, lee-sonsaengnim included, not to worry.

 

**_dtgbp: 3_ **

it’s mark’s turn to apologize. _doyoung-hyung wants to meet you, yoonho-yah, do you like thai food?_ because he knows doyoung-hyung can be stricter than his own jaehyun-hyung when it comes to anything that involves mark’s well-being. yoonho says he always wants to try thai food, as long as this doyoung-hyung is paying he he he! and mark instinctively holds his hand under the table when doyoung-hyung appears with jaehyun-hyung in tow.

it’s the first time he ever sees yoonho blushing.

it’s the first time he ever feels so overprotective of someone other than donghyuck just like when they were younger and kids who didn’t know better had bullied donghyuck’s skin and lisp. yoonho is perfect as he is, but he’s not taking any risk.

“hi, yoonho, right? i’m doyoung, jaehyun’s boyfriend.” doyoung-hyung greets him and without any preamble whatsoever, states, “i heard you’re the one taking mark to prom.”

“hello.” yoonho says, nodding and then glancing at mark, questioning his sudden act of a very welcomed affection. he squeezes mark’s hand as if to say _i got this_. “that’s right, doyoung-hyung, i’m taking mark to prom.”

doyoung-hyung nods in his trademarked way of his when he’s contemplating something. jaehyun-hyung is quietly observing them in the background, his gaze is full of adoration at his boyfriend’s rather unconventional take of mark going to the prom with a boy he’s not familiar with. jaehyun-hyung had talked to yoonho once on the phone when he forgot to knock mark’s room and mark was having a giggling fit at some story about hongwon and a vending machine.

“okay.” doyoung-hyung nods again for the last time like he’s done assessing yoonho right into his core. “okay, good. what would you like to order?”

everything goes well. once doyoung-hyung understands that yoonho is pursuing organic chemistry, he’s sold. they talk freely about anything and everything, both shared passionate fanboying over doosan bears, sweet pretzel crisps, and arin, the maknae of oh my girl. mark mostly listens and storing all these new trivia about yoonho in his memory bank for future use, and in the end they all take handsome selcas in doyoung-hyung’s phone.

 

**_dtgbp: 2_ **

donghyuck loves his outfit. very _dashing_. the powder blue suit is so perfect and it looks great on mark’s skin and blonde hair.

he asks as he rips open a strawberry pocky, “what are you going to give yoonho-hyung?”

“what do you mean?” mark sends the question to his reflection, feeling so cool in his perfect prom attire.

“you can’t give him a corsage, _duh_.”

mark gapes. right. crap! he totally forgets!

“what-what is it called again? i had it last year, right?” mark takes off his jacket and hangs it neatly in his walk-in closet. he sits on his computer chair, feeling not so cool anymore.

“yeah. boutonniere.” donghyuck licks his thumb. “you can’t recycle though? go buy matching boutonniere for you and your boyfriend.”

mark tuts. “yoonho is not my boyfriend, dongsookie.”

“keep telling yourself that, bro.” mark pouts at donghyuck’s matter-of-fact tone. “anyway, call him. he might come up with something? it’s literally two days before d-day.”

mark does, and yoonho tells him not to worry because he’s got matching boutonnieres for them. they’re silk blue-violet dendrobium orchids, and they will look great with their blue-themed suits. yoonho takes a picture of the boutonnieres, and they’re really, really otherworldly. the colors are so vivid, like the galaxy. 

(donghyuck mutters under his breath as he and mark gapes together upon seeing the boutonnieres _he’s not my boyfriend my ass_ and mark lets him get away with it.)

 

**_dtgbp: 1_ **

the day passes by in a blur.

 

**_dtgbp: 0.5_ **

they’re at the bus stop. yoonho is not going to walk mark home, though, because mark is not letting him. they can’t let the excitement go stale, or something. he needs a time for himself. he had told yoonho not to pick him up tomorrow for their half-day classes, and yoonho had pouted but mark promised him they’ll go to a special place for an after prom date, chaperoned by no one.

(appa who works at advertising agency had pulled some strings to get mark and yoonho to watch doosan bears practicing session at jamsil baseball stadium tomorrow. appa said yoonho might have a chance to get signs or selcas and mark had almost cried because it’ll be the best night ever!).

yoonho nudges him with his elbow. the bus stop is crowded with seoul gangseo’s two schools individuals, the maroon and yellow clashing like yoonho and mark’s uniforms. by this time, everyone is already aware of the existence of kim yoonho of seoul gangseo science, and everyone has accepted that they lost to him.

“are you nervous for tomorrow?”

mark grins. “i think i’m very nervous right now.”

“what can i do to ease your nerve, then?” yoonho asks, putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

“uh.” mark feels his cheeks turning hot. donghyuck’s voice in his head muttering _he’s not my boyfriend my ass_ is making him thinking of happy thoughts. like, it’d be super nice if they were. boyfriends, that is. ugh! “let’s just walk into the convention hall with arms around each other’s shoulders?”

yoonho grins. “deal.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * when i first saw you, you shined like an angel from heaven. i got curious, who do you resemble to be that beautiful?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SEQUEL >>> [your law of gravity (18K of fl00f lollloloool).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321286)  
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
